Tell him! (Eren x Reader) (High school AU)
by Attack-On-Fancy
Summary: You are too shy to go and admit your feelings to Eren Jaeger. But, with a bit of convincing thanks to your friends, you decide to give it a shot. Will Eren feel the same way or will he reject you?


I looked lazily around the cafeteria. It was another typical day at my high school; Sasha going around, asking for others' food while Connie teased her about it; Bertholdt talking to Annie and Reiner, a slight smile grazing his features; Ymir and Christa chatting about anything and every thing; Mikasa and Armin were discussing the latest assignment given in English; and then the usual arguing that happened between Jean and Eren.

"For the last time, stop flirting with my sister, horse face, it's never going to happen!"

"Screw you! I'll do whatever the hell I want! Lay off!"

"Why you little-"

"Oi! Brats! Shut the hell up and eat your food!" A teacher snapped at them.

After a bit of grumbling the two teenagers sat down across from me, Marco then came and sat down right in the middle of them, preventing any physical contact from the two boys. After a couple of moments of tense silence, Jean looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"So, (f/n), did you end up doing the math homework for Mr. Gate's class?"

"I did actually. Why do you ask?" I curiously say, eyeing him whilst taking a big gulp of water.

"Well... I was wondering if I could maybe, you know, copy off of it? I was busy last night..." He said sheepishly. I exhaled through my nose before digging in my backpack for the sheet. After finding it, I handed it over.

"Give it back in the end of 5th period, okay?" I said, zipping everything up and going back to eating my lunch.

"Got it. You're a life saver, man... I mean woman!" He said. I chuckled slightly and assured him that I got what he meant before he sheepishly went to copying down the answers.

"Can't do your own work for once, Kirschtein? I don't know why you let him copy off of you (f/n), it's not like he does anything in return," Eren muttered angrily not looking at us, instead he picked at his chicken with his fork. Jean opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Like he said Eren, he was busy, and that's understandable. Why does it bother you so much anyways?" I asked in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but Jean beat him to it.

"He's probably just jealous. Maybe he likes you," He teased while chuckling a bit. Eren scoffed.

"What? Me like her? We've been friends for years, it'd be way to weird! Trust me, I don't like (f/n)."

Ouch.

"Hey, I just remembered I left my book in English. I'm gonna go," I said, standing, a fake smile on my face. Jean and Marco looked at me sadly, seeing right through my lie. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Remember to give me back my homework, okay?" I reminded Jean. He nodded and muttered an 'okay'. Marco then stood up.

"Would you like me to go with you, (f/n)?" He asked, looking at me with a frown. I know he was trying to comfort me, but all I needed was some alone time. I glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until lunch ended. I looked at the pigeon brown eyes that belonged to Marco and smiled softly.

"No, no it's fine. It's not that big of a deal anyways. I knew it would happen anyways." I muttered, no longer talking about the book but Eren instead. Eren looked at the three of us in confusion and then stared at me a bit.

"You knew you would leave your book in class?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you know how forgetful I am, it was about time I left it. Well, bye guys, see you later," I said, waving slightly, walking out of the cafeteria.

After exiting out the double doors I sighed and looked around for any teachers. Luckily there weren't any out, all of them were either in the cafeteria watching over the teenagers or hiding out in their classrooms, grading papers. I slowly started making my way to the roof. Once out there I took a deep breath, and looked around me. The school was perched on a hill so it overlooked everything. I loved coming out here to think to myself, it was always so calming. The wind came and blew my (h/c) in my face. I brushed it out of my (e/c) eyes and walked over to the edge where I sat down. I made sure not to sit directly on the edge in fear of falling off.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, (f/n)," A voice rang in my ears. I jumped slightly but relaxed as I realized who it was. He sat next to me and stared at me with serious golden eyes.

"You heard the guy, he's not interested in me. It'd be 'too weird'," I muttered, mimicking the green eyed boy.

"What if he just said it to convince us that he doesn't? What if he doesn't want to because he fears that he'll be rejected by you?" Jean asks, raising an eyebrow. I snorted at him.

"I doubt that, Jean." He was about to open his mouth to say something else but suddenly the doors burst open.

"Oi, what the hell are you two brats doing up here? You know damn well that you're not supposed to be even near the steps, much less up here. My office. Now."

~Time skip because I'm simply too lazy to write what Levi says |D~

I sighed as I dropped my pencil loudly on my now finished homework, causing Mr. Bozado to glare at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that the self-confident teacher won't even bother trying to get me in trouble, as he was to busy emailing one of the other teachers, Ms. Ral. I heard a crumbling of paper and then felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around swiftly with a scowl on my face and looked to see who it was that threw it.

Jean sat a couple seats behind me slouched in his chair, a shit-eating grin on his face. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes at me and motioned to the crumbled paper on the ground. I bent down and swiftly picked it up, making sure Mr. Bodazo didn't see, I uncrumpled it as quietly as I could.

'_He couldn't have folded it like any **normal **person?_' When I finally uncrumpled it, I read what he wrote:

"_Thanks for getting me in this mess, (Nickname), anyways, you really should tell him."_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"_ Hey, you're the one that came up to the roof to see me. It was your fault we were caught, not me, I checked before I came up here! Also, I'm not going to, he's going to reject me so there's no reason to._"

I folded the paper in return and tossed it back to Jean (Making sure that Mr. Bodazo didn't see of course.) He caught it with ease and opened it quietly. After scribbling down an answer, he -thankfully- folded it and tossed it back.

"_ TELL HIM. I'm going to annoy the Hell out of you until you do so! Tell him! _"

I sighed to myself.

'_This'll be a long detention..._'

~Time skip~

After about a half an hour of Jean trying to convince me to confess to the brunette, detention finally ended after Mr. Bodazo lazily said we can leave. Jean and I then walked out to the front of the school, a comfortable silence taking over.

When we started to part ways, we waved a farewell to each other, promising to hang out this weekend with Marco. I decided to get a nice cup of tea so I walked over to my favorite cafe. When I arrived, I was surprised to find that Eren was working today. He came up to my table with a smile and waved at me.

"Hey (f/n)! What can I get for you today?" He said, pulling a little writing pad and pen out of his green apron.

"I didn't know you worked on Fridays," I murmured. "Oh and, I'd like a (f/d)."

"Ymir called in sick so Levi told me to fill in for her," he shrugged. "Would that be all for you?"

"Oh, and no that'll be all." He nodded and turned away and then turned back.

"I almost forgot to ask! Wanna come over today? We can watch (favorite movie) and just chill," He asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Uhh..." I trailed off biting my lip, thinking to myself if I have anything important to do.

'_ Well I DO have to study for my math test on Monday but I suppose I could do that tomorrow._'

Realizing that Eren was still waiting patiently for an answer, I quickly accepted his request.

"Sweet! I'll see you at 8?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, see you then," I muttered, looking out the window to hide my suddenly pink cheeks.

"Okay! Oh shit forgot to get your drink!" He said running off to get my beloved (f/d).

I rolled my eyes and stared out the windows at the passing cars, wondering what would happen tonight.

~Time skip to around 8 because I have no clue what to write and I'm too lazy... /shot~

I walked to Eren's house and knocked on the door, already smelling the buttered popcorn. He opened the door and greeted me with a hug and grin, which made my heart skip a beat. He asked me to put on the movie while he got the popcorn. I was squatted down looking for the remote when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"You really should tell him." I jumped a bit and turned around to see Mikasa standing behind me, Armin right next to her. I groaned a bit.

"Oh gosh, first Jean, now you guys too?" I grumbled, turning back to find the remote.

"Everyone knows about it, well, eyeryone except for Eren," Armin pointed out, holding the remote in his hand.

"We're not telling you what to do, but we think you should go and do it. You never know what might happen," Mikasa pointed out, mindlessly playing with her bright red scarf.

"It's better to get it off your chest than to hold these feelings you have to yourself. If you do, you'll always look back, thinking 'What if I did admit.' or 'Where would I be now?'. You never know if he'll feel the same way or not. If he does reject you, -which I highly doubt will happen- then oh well, he clearly wasn't the right one, and someone out there would be better off with you. It's not going to be the end of the world," Armin said, looking into my (e/c) eyes with a certain seriousness in his. Mikasa then nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

"Anyways, here you go," Armin held out the remote to me. "Enjoy your movie, Mikasa and I are going to head off to my house to study, we'll see you later, okay?" They then walked out the door, quietly shutting it and leaving me to my thoughts.

I shook my head and finally turned on the D.V.D player. I popped in the movie and then plopped on the couch, sighing to myself. Eren then came in the living room, holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Sorry for taking forever! I dropped a bowl causing it to brake it and popcorn was everywhere so I had to clean it up and make more." He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine! You came at just the right time, the movie is just about to begin!" I said, grinning excitedly.

After the movie ended, Eren yawned and turned off the T.V.

"That movie will never get old and you cannot tell me otherwise." I said stretching.

"I agree with you on that one, I thoroughly enjoyed it." He said smiling a bit.

There then was a pause, a long one at that. But it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable one, no words were needed. I listened to the ticking of the clock and the inhale and exhale Eren and I made. I looked at the T.V, seeing our reflection, I looked at Eren's reflection only to see him looking back at me. We then turned and looked at each other.

"Who do you like?" He asked, breaking the silence. My breath hitched after hearing him ask. I looked at him with confusion and shock.

"What makes you think I like someone?" I question, trying to speak clearly and look calm.

"I always hear horse face and others telling you to go tell some guy you like him, I was just wondering who it was," He said, shrugging and looking into my (e/c) eyes.

"It's nobody. It's not like he'll like me back anyways..." I muttered, looking down at my shoes.

"Oh? Why wouldn't he? You're an amazing person, anyone will be lucky to have you!" He said, blushing and looking away. I look at him in surprise, a pink hue spreading over my cheeks.

"You don't mean that... You're just saying that," I said quietly.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm serious! When I first met you I noticed your beauty, both inside and out. The way you smile and how it brightens up the room. And your laugh- god your laugh. Your laugh could make even the most bitter person smile, its like bells- no not bells, more like a melody filled with the most beautiful sounding instruments I've ever heard, leaving you yearning to hear more. Or the way your eyes light up when you smile, or find something interesting..."

"I-" Eren cut me off.

"Your personality is beautiful also. The way that you cheer someone up if they're feeling down, you've always been there for me when I have been upset." He says, smiling to himself, then continued on. "You're so kind to others, always helping them or even letting them copy your homework like that fucking horse face Kirschtein, yet you never expect anything in return, you simply do it just to be kind. The way you joke around or act silly in order to make people laugh. There's so many amazing qualities in you that you don't know yet I see them everyday. After noticing all these amazing things about you, it's made me come to realize that... that I'm in love with you. I know this seems lame and you probably don't feel the same way but I was too afraid to say anything and I-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. It wasn't a rough kiss, instead, it was a sweet, chaste one. When I pulled away from him, I smiled at him.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So this means you feel the same?" He asked hopefully. I laughed and nodded at the brunette, making him laugh along and wrap his arms around me in a warm embrace.

If I wasn't to engrossed in a certain green eyed guy, I would have noticed a certain loud mouthed horse and a shy freckled boy outside the window, high-fiving each other.


End file.
